Vocaloid: Magical Conspiracy
by Unknown Writer of Love 2
Summary: In the Glaxiso solar system, philandering prince Len Kagamine asks an adventurer named Kaito Shion to accompany him on a mission to uncover a conspiracy regarding a crashed peaceful first contact mission to a planet with similar life forms. Comes with photo references for characters. Rated T for violence and some nudity. KaitoxMiku. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review.**

**I'm gonna alternate between this and Love VS Love.**

**I felt like I needed a photo reference for the four main character's costumes, so here they are:**

**Kaito**

**deviantart [dot com] [slash] art [slash] Kaito [hyphen] Shion [hyphen] Wallpaper [hyphen] 328174527**

**Len**

**deviantart [dot com] [slash] art [slash] Vocaloid [hyphen] RPG [hyphen] project [hyphen] Kagamine [hyphen] Len [hyphen] 453566488**

**Miku**

**deviantart [dot com] [slash] art [slash] SwordMiku [hyphen] 373824053**

**To view these pictures, type the into your URL bar, replacing the bracketed words with the corresponding punctuation mark. You should arrive at the picture I wanted. The domain name is written as [dot com] to circumvent Autoformatting.**

**These characters are aliens with very long lifespans, so expect to see very large ages of the characters.**

**Notes:**

**1. _Darshakta nekret _(dar-SHAK-ta ne-KRET) is an expression of shock, similar to "oh my god".**

**2. This is an incantation for a magic circle.**

**4. _Kakmeishak_ is what you and I would call abduction. Despite what you might be led to believe, anal probes are not standard procedure. They are only used when specific data and samples are needed from the victim's digestive tract. In fact, an abduction is not very different from a standard check-up with your doctor, although they use magic as a substitute for the stethoscope and blood pressure meter.**

**Credit for the pictures goes to KonnyJinx-KIRA (Kaito), Ragnarok026 (Len), and Kaiky39 (Miku).**

* * *

><p>Len Kagamine relaxed in his bed next to the two girls he had slept with last night.<p>

_Man, that felt really good..._

Len sighed, got out of the bed, put on his clothes, packed away the knives in his back pocket, and headed into the rest of the palace of the Provincial Lord.

Len's thoughts were racing all over the place.

_I'm 1700 years old and the son of the Provincial Lord of the Great Province, not to mention the next in line. Even though my father is not quite ready for him to pass down the throne given that he's got another 200 years to live, he still doesn't tell me anything about what he does behind closed doors in the council meetings. The doors to the council are magic proof and only accessible with compatible magical signatures, so I can't get in there and see what he's talking about either. I do know that tensions have been boiling between all three empires in the Glaxiso solar system._

Len shook his head.

_I'm not a political kind of guy; why am I thinking about this? It's not important..._

He walked past the door to the council room, completely ignoring it before realizing that there was a crack in the door and the conversation inside could be heard loud and clear.

Len took a step back and listened to what was being discussed.

"Darshakta nekret [1]..."

* * *

><p>Kaito ran on the path towards the next town in the Great Province. He looking for leads and jobs to carry out. He had already been to the more urban Districts of the Great Province.<p>

_I'm an adventurer. This means I have to travel around the entire Glaxiso solar system, exploring, finding treasure, questing, helping, getting paid for completing tasks for people, and trying to survive everything that comes up._

Suddenly, he heard a rustling in the bushes.

"What was that?" he whispered, and immediately unsheathed his sword.

He closed his eyes and thought a single phrase in his head.

_Psycho Flash Scan._

He opened his eyes and became aware of a presence in the bushes.

Somebody was hiding inside the bushes.

"Whoever you are, please show yourself.

Another adventurer emerged from the bushes. It was a young, very attractive girl with a katana sheathed into her belt. She had teal hair tied into gigantic pigtails and grey eyes.

She looked at Kaito, and then turned bright-red.

_What's with her? _Kaito thought.

He sighed, sheathed his sword, and walked slowly up to the other adventurer, whose face turned even more red.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"M-M-My n-n-name is...M-M-Miku Hatsune...M-M-M-Might I ask w-w-what y-y-y-your n-n-name is?" the girl stammered.

"My name is Kaito Shion," he replied cheerfully.

Kaito noticed that she was covered in dirt and blood.

"Darshakta nekret! What happened to you? You're a mess..." Kaito exclaimed.

"I'd rather not t-t-t-talk ab-b-b-bout it..." Miku stuttered.

Kaito realized something important.

_This girl has a stutter._

"Hold on, let me clean you off..." Kaito said softly.

"No, that's n-n-not n-n-n-necessary."

Kaito pointed his index and middle finger at her.

"_Chronal Recovery_."

The blood and dirt from whatever she had been through retracted back into her wounds or fell to the ground before the wounds she had received sealed up.

Examining the progression of the healing, he noticed that she had been beaten from head to toe, along with having been stabbed on all of her limbs.

Kaito steeled himself until Miku fully healed.

"Like reversing time, right?" Kaito smiled.

Miku ran up close and gave Kaito a hug.

"Th-Th-Th-Thank y-y-you..." she stuttered while hugging him closely.

Kaito's face turned slightly red.

"As is common courtesy in the Grand Empire, the helper must lead the helped to wherever they need to go. So, where do you wish to travel?" Kaito asked politely.

"I d-d-d-don't have anywhere t-t-t-to g-g-g-go..."

Kaito raised an eyebrow.

_This girl doesn't have anywhere to go...Should I give her shelter? I travel a lot, so that might not being a good idea..._

"C-c-can I t-t-t-t-travel w-w-with y-y-y-you?"

Miku looked up and stared at Kaito with her large grey eyes.

Kaito was silent, digesting what Miku said, before making his decision.

"Yes...travel with me, and I'll do my best to take care of you. Why didn't you use your sword or some magic?"

"I c-c-can't use m-m-m-magic d-d-due t-to m-m-my stutter. I always m-m-mess up the incantation. My sword was t-t-t-taken f-f-from m-m-me w-w-when I w-w-w-was attacked."

"Oh...then come along with me!"

Kaito took Miku's hand, and both of their faces turned red as their hands connected.

They started to walk down the road.

* * *

><p>Len was panicking. What was he to do?<p>

His father had betrayed him by covering up something so important. Now, he was in danger of being arrested and killed if they found out he knew, as that was the punishment for discovery of state secrets by people who are not meant to know said secrets.

A galactic peaceful first contact mission crashed onto the planet where they were supposed to land. They lost control of their magic flow through the spacecraft. It was holding evidence of our holy language on a strip of metal, and a dummy to escape if he crashed.

"I shouldn't have ever heard what they do in the practice of _k__akmeishak _[3].

_It's a good thing that they won't notice until they find out that someone is living for over a thousand years._

Len started pacing around his room, talking and figuring out his situation.

"I need to find someone to help me. If I find the right one, I might find myself living the life of an adventurer. The requirement for this is being a jack-of-all-trade, master-of-none. But without political training, I can't issue any decrees or participate in political matters. I'm gonna have to send out my own personal invitation."

Len grabbed a quill and parchment and wrote down his notice and offer.

"3,000,000 Grand Empire gold is my reward, along with accompanying the recipient."

Len rolled up the parchment into a scroll and set it aside.

He pulled out scroll of a transportation magic circle from a bookshelf, unrolled the paper, and lay the paper down on the ground flat. He placed the scroll on the center of the circle.

"_Rushtunak oragisho varlaga katrok dashk-makada korein bakhan trat_ [2]," Len chanted.

The magic circle began to glow a purple light and the holy language on the circle began to spin in a circle. The scroll in the center began to glow with a purple light and began to disintegrate into thin air.

Once it was completely disintegrated, the magic circle flashed a brighter light before gradually darkening into ink on the paper.

"Whoever gets that letter is in for the ride of a lifetime...hopefully."


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review.**

**Notes:**

**1. Mental Join is the only spell that can be performed by any Glaxisan, even with a stutter like Miku. It's rarely ever used by anyone (in some places it's taboo) due to the fact that it sparked a bloody civil war in what was formerly the Golden Empire that engulfed every single district across every planet that the official ruler at the time controlled. The fighting was so intense that the Golden Empire never recovered, and is now known as the Dying Empire. **

**2. Love spells are of the mind alteration class. Other spell types in this****. Most high-level spells in these categories are permanent and unable to be reversed or negated. **

**2. Adventurers who use magic often have tons of spells that they collect and learn throughout their travels across the Glaxiso solar system. **

* * *

><p>"I w-w-was attacked, r-r-r-remember?" Miku smiled slightly.<p>

"Sure, I know that. But why? Why were you attacked?" Kaito asked.

Miku mumbled something, but Kaito couldn't make out what it is.

Then, Miku's voice echoed throughout his head.

_Cast a high level temporary love spell, and listen to my speech._

"Miku, how are you doing this?"

_I do have one spell in my arsenal_ [1]._ It can create temporary links in minds. I'll cut it off once this is over. Now, cast a high-level negatable love spell_ [2],_ and pay attention to how I speak._

"I don't really like to do that. It makes me feel icky when I alter people's brains, even temporarily," Kaito declared with an air of disgust, "Plus, high level is equal to master and servant relationships."

_I need you to alter my brain enough away from me being like you see me right now. If you want the reason why, you have to do this. I'm hiding this from you because I don't want to tell you, but you can figure it out for yourself by doing this. It may be a little weird and it will be awkward for you, but this will yield something._

Kaito put his hand out with his palm forward and aimed at Miku. His hand began to glow pink and swarm with red hearts.

"_Handsome Master Seduction."_

A white beam of light emerging from Kaito's hand focused on Miku's forehead. She was beginning to grow blank eyed.

The white beam of light faded and Kaito's hand stopped glowing. and her eyes lit up with brightness.

Kaito's eyes closed.

_Expect being called Master. Pay attention to the voice. I can recall this spell, since it's the lowest of the high-levels love spell._

Kaito's eye opened to see Miku in her kashakir, presenting herself before him.

"Master? Do you like this?" she smiled broadly.

Kaito was bewildered and confused but eventually found his stability.

_Okay, focus on the voice. She just said something...wait..._

It all came running towards Kaito and it hit him. Kaito quickly pointed his index finger towards Miku, who was still presenting herself for him.

"_Magic Negation _[2]."

A flash of light burst out of Kaito's fingertips and filled the room. Miku slumped to the ground. The lustful energy in her eyes was gone. She stood up, put her clothes, armor, and weapons on.

"You beaten because of your stutter?"

Miku nodded.

Kaito thought about this for a second.

_Why would she be beaten for that? Who would do that?_

Kaito was shaken out of his dream when Miku said something else.

"I d-d-d-don't know who d-d-d-did th-th-this. I w-w-want to f-f-find out who d-did it."

"Maybe we'll find the answer when Kagamine comes by."

Kaito picked up the scroll and opened it. He put his finger on the magic circle stamped onto the paper.

Kaito concentrated, and his finger began to glow blue before the circle on the paper lit up and started taking in the magic that Kaito was projecting into the paper.

* * *

><p>Len was prepping for his journey by packing up. The Magic Circle to transport him to the person who would give him the signal through his letter had already been set up in case anyone had found it and followed his instructions.<p>

Suddenly, he felt a rush through his brain and knew what happened. Then, a name echoed throughout Len's head as if it were a song stuck in his head.

_Kaito Shion, Kaito Shion, Kaito Shion, Kaito Shion, Kaito Shion._

Len speeded up packing himself and dressing himself in his clothes and armor. His knives and his sword went into his belt, and he wrapped the scarf around his neck. He stepped onto the magic circle.

"_Rushtunak oragisho varlaga katrok dashk-makada korein bakhan Kaito Shion_."

The circle began to glow with a purple light and the holy language started to spin around. Len began to glow into purple light and began to disintegrate until he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Rinto Kagamine opened his eyes and turned to his right to face his military adviser and head of his armed forces, Mayu.<p>

"Mayu, send some of our forces out after them and place a large bounty on their head. If they escape from the Great Province, contact King Jabana Velis and persuade him to place a kingdom-wide bounty on their heads. Spread the bounty until they make it out of the Empire. At that point, it becomes impossible to ensure that they die. It'll have to be all politics; there is tension brewing between all three empires in the Glaxiso solar system, and I'm not sure that Emperor Velan Velis can get other emperors to find these fugitives important enough to agree to place a bounty on their heads."

"Yes sir. I do have one question, however," Mayu informed the king.

"What is it?"

"Fugitives are entitled to one right and one right only: the right for their bounties to disappear after some time staying on the run or out of reach of their bounties. They can never have bounties on their heads ahead again; they lose their rights one by one for the rest of their lives. The minimum time for this in the great province is 5 years and the maximum is 70 years. So, how long does he need to stay away from the Great Province?" Mayu reminded him.

Rinto sighed. Mayu was right; these have to stay on the run for a time that he could set. Len is his son and next in line for the throne; he needed to get him back as soon as possible. He had to place a joint bounty on all three; that means his companions will have the same bounty as him.

"The bounty disappears in 55 years. That is as much as I can give my son time before I step down."


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review.**

**Rin's sword:**

**deviantart |dot| com |slash| art |slash| Shamshir |hyphen| 102959549**

**1. The four cycles of the planets in the Glaxiso solar system are equivalent to the seasons on Earth. Cycle 1 is identical to spring, Cycle 2 is similar to summer (hot, sunny) except windier, Cycle 3 is a very rainy fall, and Cycle 4 is a light snowy winter.**

**2. Believe it or not, there is a city in the Grand Empire called Dodge pronounced exactly like the car company. It's a city that has an undeserved reputation of being a seedy and crime-ridden stain in the beauty of the Grand Empire. It is located in the Steel Province of the Royal Kingdom.**

**3. _Sarshika_ is a fabric very similar to silk, except it has the property of being cozy and comfortable to whoever lays down on it. It is rather expensive as because of it's properties; most bedsheets in the Grand Empire are made of _slaikar _(cotton)****.**

**4. Larshak is an expression relatively equivalent to the sentiment "Oh, crap".**

* * *

><p>Kaito took his finger off the magic circle and waited.<p>

"Miku, I want to show you something."

Miku ran over towards him.

"Wh-wh-what d-d-do y-you n-need?" she asked nervously.

"Please look this over. I don't want to lie to you," Kaito responded calmly.

Kaito handed the scroll to her. She opened it and read it, her expression slowly turning into a face of shock.

Miku shakily handed the scroll back to Kaito.

"Wh-when w-w-will h-h-he arrive?"

"He should be arriving any second now..."

A magic circle glowing with purple light and circling holy language appeared in front of Miku and Kaito.

"He's here..." Kaito whispered.

Dots of light began to appear and gathered into one mass before the dots disappeared and the blonde prince was standing where the circle used to be.

"Len Kagamine, isn't it?" Kaito smiled at him.

"Indeed it is, Kaito Shion. We're now on the run from the law for a long time, so we'd better get going. We probably have a bounty on our heads, so we'd better get out of the Great Province and get the word out about this thing."

A wind blew across the three outlaws, causing the green leaves of the forest around them to rustle in the Cycle 2 [1] breeze.

Len smiled.

"C'mon, let roll out of Dodge [2]."

* * *

><p>Rin was lying on the bed in her room, crying up a storm.<p>

"Why...why would my brother do this to me?!" she sobbed.

She slammed her face against the pillow. The tears flowing from her eyes dropped onto the _sarshika _[3] linens and stained them with her sadness.

Her dear brother had left the palace of the Provincial Lord, and she didn't know why.

"It was so sudden...without warning..." she wailed.

Rin curled up in a fetal position and cried into between her smooth, slender, creamy-white thighs.

_Should I run away to find him and ask him why he ran?_

Rin got a look of determination and stopped crying. She got out of the fetal position and lay down face-up, staring at the white _sarshika _canopy covering her bed._  
><em>

_Yes, I should. I need to seek the knowledge that I need to finally stop the grief._

She got out of bed and looked around her room to find materials to take along in an adventure to find out her brother's motives.

Rin shook her head.

_Am I sure I want to do this? I don't want to cause more grief to my father._

She steeled herself and began to gather her things into a backpack.

Suddenly, she stopped herself in her tracks.

_But I don't have any weapons in case I need to defend myself. I'm not allowed to access the armory in this castle. What should I do?_

Suddenly, she had an idea.

_Why, I do have a sword of my own...I just never used it and keep it under lock and key._

Rin ran over to her walk-in closet and put her hand on the door, sending a flow of magic through it. The door slid open, and the sword was hanging on the wall at the other end of the room.

She walked up towards the sword and pulled it off the rack. The sword was still sheathed, so Rin attached the sword to her belt and continued to pack her things.

* * *

><p>The two men in dark suits walked up to Rinto, who was sitting on his throne.<p>

"Milord, what is it you request?" Man #1 asked him.

"Ah, here are the Men in Black. You've had quite a few adventures on Earth, right? Erasing Earthling memories of ever seeing us, right?" Rinto smirked.

"Indeed. Protecting secrets is our job." the man responded.

"Why have you called on our organization?" Man #2 questioned Rinto.

"Well, I want you to chase after my son and his accomplice so you can erase his memory of ever hearing about the crash on Earth and kakmeishak. Don't kill my son; just capture him and erase his memories. However, you may kill whoever is accompanying him," Rinto instructed the two men.

"Very well, Milord," the men consented in unison.

Rinto sighed.

"I've put a bounty on the accomplice's death, but given a capture bounty for my son. I don't think there's more than one person accompanying my son on his journey; if there is, I'll need to know and I'll post a bounty for him," Rinto informed the men.

* * *

><p>Len, Kaito, and Miku walked along the forest path with a clear blue stream flowing beside the forest, shining in the sun.<p>

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps on the dirt ground.

"What was that?" Len withdrew his knives.

"Whoever it is, p-p-please show y-y-yourselves," Miku yelled, putting her hand on her katana.

Kaito closed his eyes.

_Psycho Flash Scan._

There was a bright flash, and Kaito immediately saw a bounty hunter running through the forest toward the three outlaws.

Kaito's eyes shot open.

"Stop for a second and stand back!" he yelled.

Len and Miku stopped in their tracks.

Kaito pointed his index and middle finger at the bounty hunter running at them.

"_Force Shot!_"

Light began to gather at the tips of Kaito's fingers, eventually forming a large ball of yellow light. Kaito swung his arm to the side, releasing the ball of light towards the bounty hunter. The ball of light raced through the forest, eventually hitting the bounty hunter and knocking him backwards, only to slam onto the ground.

"Miku, go get him!"

"S-sure."

Miku withdrew her katana and began to rush through the forest along the path that the attack Kaito had performed. The bounty hunter was standing up and regaining his surroundings.

Miku jumped up into the air and was about to bring the katana down onto his head, but she was stopped. The sound of metal against metal echoed throughout the forest.

Miku flipped backwards away from the bounty hunter and landed on the ground, her skirt flying up in the air and revealing her kashakir to her opponent.

The bounty hunter smiled and wolf whistled at the sight of the undergarment.

"P-P-Pervert!" Miku screamed and rushed at the bounty hunter, preparing to get revenge for his actions. Suddenly, she felt something speeding by her and heard _something_ in. The object traveling across the ground was Kaito.

"_Shining Blade!_" Kaito yelled.

His sword began to sparkle and glow yellow.

He swung his sword at the bounty hunter. The bounty hunter bent backwards to dodge before placing hand on Kaito's chest.

"_Larshak! _[4]"

Kaito felt his magic rushing threw his body and he started to gag before being thrown backwards, his clothes on his upper body shredding to reveal his muscular torso shining in the light seeping in from the treetops.

Suddenly, a loud yell was heard from the sky.

"GAAAAAH!"

Len jumped down from the treetops and tried to stab the bounty hunter in the back, but the bounty hunter turned around and heel kicked him in the face.

Len landed on the ground and rolled backwards to get back on his feet.

Kaito rushed at the bounty hunter and pointed a finger gun at him.

"_Velocity Trap_!" Kaito cried out.

Chains of light flew out of Kaito's index finger and wrapped around the hands of the bounty hunter. Kaito got into the range and placed his index and middle finger on the bounty hunter's forehead.

The bounty hunter was about to lift his right knee into Kaito's groin before he felt a very sharp pain and see blood leaking and staining his pants. Len had placed a few slashes on his right shin.

"_Annihilation Assassination!_" Kaito yelled.

A blue light traveled all over the bounty hunter's head, stopping at the nape of his neck.

A few moments later, the bounty hunter's head exploded, scattering blood, brains, and skull all over the three outlaws.

After the bloody mess finished spreading, the man's bloody body fell to the ground without a head.

Kaito, Len, and Miku stood in silence before Len spoke up.

"You should get some clothes back on, Kaito."

Miku just blushed by looking at Kaito's bare skin.

"Don't worry; I have a solution. Repair Vestments. _Darshka bahk nerah hari vashtara burako zurki mashtakra_," Kaito chanted.

In a flash, the clothes Kaito had been wearing before regenerated and covered up his torso.

"C'mon. We have to get out of the Great Province," Kaito smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review.**

**1. Kaito is calling Len what we would say is a "freewheeling playboy".**

* * *

><p>Miku took a deep breath before taking off her gloves and lay them down on the shore of the clear blue lake. She reached over to her left shoulder and unbuckled the piece of shoulder armor and threw it on the ground.<p>

Miku then unbuckled her belt and threw it on the ground next to the gloves. She pulled down the red skirt, revealing the bottom half of her kashakir.

Quickly taking off her red combat boots, Miku then took off her black thigh highs and set them aside revealing her smooth, slender, creamy-white thighs.

* * *

><p>Len turned his face around from behind the tree so that he could see Miku stripping and smiled, feeling his shorts getting tighter. Suddenly...<p>

_Smack!_

Kaito had struck him on the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Len questioned.

"Don't peep on girls, please," Kaito requested calmly.

"What? I did it all the time when I was back at the Provincial Palace. I used to fill the huge baths with girls and have them go down on me!"

"That's nice. Don't do it, because you're no _kurubarakh _[1] when you're on the run. Please."

Len noticed Kaito's face redden slightly.

* * *

><p>Miku paused as she was unbuttoning the red and white top she was wearing. She had heard two people talking and one of them hitting the other.<p>

"I th-thought I t-t-told th-them b-both not to p-p-peek...It's p-probably Len..."

Miku shrugged and fully unbuttoned the top to reveal the top half of her kashakir, along with her flat stomach and smooth, porcelain skin.

"I-I'm eventually g-going t-to b-b-bathe w-w-with K-Kaito in th-this state. I'll m-m-make s-sure I d-do," she mumbled to herself.

Miku reached backwards to undo the string of the top part of her kashakir, and the undergarment fell off to reveal her bare breasts to the midday sun facing on the other side of the lake. She then untied the bottom part of her kashakir before letting her hair down.

Miku slowly stepped into the cool water and let out a sigh of relaxation.

"Th-this feels g-g-g-good."

Miku cupped her hands and scooped up some water and poured it over herself.

"Aaah...that's really n-nice."

After a few sakta, Miku stepped out of the water, water sloshing off her voluptuous figure. Quickly, she slipped on all her clothes and put on her belt before putting her hair back into twintails.

"Alright g-g-guys, I-I'm d-d-d-done," she yelled weakly.

Kaito and Len stepped out from where they were standing to see Miku standing and smiling at them.

"C'mon, let's go," Len uttered.

The three outlaws continued to walk on the path through the glade.

* * *

><p>Rin sighed as she looked over the stuff she had packed for her adventures.<p>

"I'm ready to find out why my brother ran away from his life. Father hasn't told me why, and that's when I know something's wrong."

Rin suddenly went silent when she realized what she had to do.

_My brother is way better than me at magic. I pretty much only know how to focus my magic flow through stuff. And Mental Join, of course. How am I going to get past the castle guards to run away and find out Len's motives._

_"_I'm going to sneak out of this palace without the use of magic."

Rin slowly pushed the door of her room into the rest of the provincial palace before hiding in the doorway of the room. A guard walked by the intersection of four hallways and looked from side to side.

Rin held her breath and felt sweat dripping down her forehead before she heard footsteps slowly fading away from her. She let out a sigh of relief.

Rin tip-toed out of the doorway and continued down the hall towards the exit out of the castle.

* * *

><p>The three outlaws emerged from the forest onto a yellow kashkaba road that led towards a colorful city in the distance.<p>

Len, Kaito, and Miku stopped in the distance.

"We've gotten out of the Central District of the Great Province. I'm guessing we're in the Emerald District of the Great Province," Kaito hypothesized.

"I packed a map of the entirety of the Grand Empire," Len informed Kaito. Len knelt down and rummaged through his backpack. Eventually, he pulled out a small metal cone from the backpack.

"_Bahk makaj jarahga marat baakit dorahaj terker bahk minriha kintar urabahan."_

Blue streams of light emerged out of the tip and started to spin around in a spherical fashion before eventually forming into a map of Cagra Velis.

Len examined their location on the map of Cagra Velis.

"Indeed we are in the Emerald Province. We follow this path to the Capitol of the Emerald Province, but I'm suspecting that we'd see our picture in every bar and meeting place in the entire city. However, it's still somewhere where we'll blend into the crowd since it's a highly populated area," Len informed Kaito and Miku.

"I th-think we should g-g-go t-to the city," Miku suggested.

"Kaito, what do you think?" Len asked.

Kaito remained silent for a moment.

"Yes, we should. It's a gamble, but it's also a good idea to see if anyone will help us," Kaito eventually responded.

"So, it's agreed. We follow this path to the Capitol," Len smiled.

* * *

><p>The three emperors of the Glaxiso solar system sat in three thrones in the circular room. None of them had very happy faces on.<p>

Rather, all three of the emperors were glaring at each other. Velan Velis, emperor of the Grand Empire felt the ice cold stares of Rak Shelmaan, emperor of the Dying Empire, and Korra Kajmelar, empress of the Radiant Empire.

The advisors of each of the emperors shifted uncomfortably as the tension between the three emperors in the room began boiling to dangerously warlike levels.

"So, what do we want to talk about?" the elderly Korra muttered grimly.

"What, you aren't ready for war? It's inevitable," Rak said sternly. Velis noticed he was enunciating very heavily.

"Are you sure that war is inevitable?" Velis asked Rak.

"Um, yes. Tensions between these three empires has never been higher. I raise a measure to increase border security at the Empire level. Empire checkpoints on land and in space will increase in security, visas will be harder to obtain, and we introduce a tax on inter-empire travel," Rak proposed.

Korra suddenly removed her fist from her cheek and smirked.

"Let's discuss that right now and see if we can get anywhere," she said cheerfully.


End file.
